FANtasy
FANtasy is a side-story to both Cyborg Academy shows and one of the second and final part of the Cyborg Academy Series. It is the first series that took place within the Phineas and Ferb Multiverse to feature a Tamagotchi as the main protagonist. Premise Season 1 FANtasy follows Toro as he encountersa nun Tamagotchi name Arctchi along with 3 unlikely allies. Together, they formed Team FANtasy-ia as they meet numerous creatures and encounter other teams within the fictional Mystic City as they are prepare to face the yearly "Academy Tournament". Season 2 (titled FANtasy II: The Escapade) In the aftermath of the attack on Mythical Academy, the 7 Strongest, consisting of Toro, Miyako, Cameron, Ariel, Carmelia, Shoguntchi and Blaze must now face against the Royal Straight Flush and their army of Trump Creatures. Movie Adaptation FANtasy Movie Edition: The Big Calamity Disasters have occured around the world as it has reached Mystic City. Team Fantasy-ia eventually discovered that it was triggered by an unknown enemy who seeks to control the world. It is up to every team from Mythical Academy to stop the new enemy and save the world. Theme Song: Kirameku Namida wa Hoshi ni FANtasy Movie Remix Cyborg Academy Series vs. Phineas and Ferb Multiverse Storyline: The All-Out Battle Royale Both FC Teams, the New Danville Misfits, the secondary Plants, the Gadget Agents Organization, Medieval Troopers, The Ten Magicians, The 7 Elites, the Cooking Club, the other clubs, Team FANtasy-ia and the 6 Fearsome Team are summoned to the arena maze by Mystic City's principal to challenge them to an all-out battle royale against their respective enemies. Little did they know, this is more than a challenge as the truth awaits at the end of the maze.... Theme Song: Chikaigoto ~Sukoshi Dake Mō Ichido~ Crossover 1-Hour Special Cyborg Academy vs. FANtasy (FANtasy half Summary) The creature escape to the Mystic City as Team FANtasy-ia and the Cooking Club followed it. With the help of Ariel and Cameron, they finally have one decisive battle with the creature, seeking to stop it from rampaging. Main Characters (Team FANtasy-ia) Arctchi A young nun from Tamagotchi Planet. She posses the Mystic Eye of Knowledge, which allows her to read information and data about particular everything only through a look from her eye. As the principal explains, her mystic eye is a rare type and is a special one in which hidden raw powers are within her eyes. Due to this, her powers are classified as Level 10 Mythical Magic. She became friends with Toro and joins Team FANtasy-ia as an overseer and leader. Toro A young boy who attends Mythical Academy. She become friends with Arctchi after forming a partnership due to the principal telling him to be her sole guardian. He has the ability to absorb matter (examples: wood, metal), classified as a Level 3 Rare Ability, later upgraded as Level 5. He acts as the fighter of Team FANtasy-ia. During the second season, he is classified as the 7 Strongest. Becky Lolliberry One of Toro's friend before meeting Arctchi, she is an energetic Canadian girl who is in the same class as Toro. She is secretly an agent of O.W.C.A, the Organization Without a Cool Acronym, specifically the Canadian Branch. When she is not on duty, she wears a Sunday Bonnet, when she is on duty, she wears a typical O.W.C.A. fedora. Like Arctchi, she is an overseer of Team FANtasy-ia. Her fighting style is classified as Level 4. Seven Strike A young female pony from the organization COUNTERs. She has the ability to discover a person's secret by reading their heartbeats, classified as Level 4 Psychic Ability. Due to this, she is oftenly isolated as a younger foal and only views the world as nothing but filled with lies, until Toro actually showed her the wonders of the world. She is given a headband to control her powers. She is the fighter of Team FANtasy-ia. Cho Lee Yung A Chinese girl from the organization Protector of the Earth. She excels in the art of Kung-Fu, classified as Level 5 Fighting Style, later upgraded to Level 6. She is eventually best friends with Becky. She is oftenly silent but she is also airheaded and curious in nature, nevertheless she is a very fierce figher. She is the fighter of Team FANtasy-ia. Supporting Characters Team Archery Ivan An overseer and leader of Team Archery. He acts as Miyako's tutor in archery. He gets along with Team FANtasy-ia very well. He excels in archery, classifed as Level 5 Common Ability. Miyako A young mentee of Ivan. Asides from Archery, she can summons various arrows from a zip-like portal (Cracks that opens to the Helheim Forest). Her ability appears to be reference to Archer from Fate/stay night. She is the fighter of Team Archery. She has the ability to summon a 'Crack' to the Heilhelm Forest, giving access to the Wood Arrows. Due to her unknown ability, they are specified as Level 2 Unknown Ability. During the second season, it is upgrade to Level 3 and later Level 4. Deva A skilled archer who is oftenly at odds with Miyako. She is also Ivan's first mentee. She rarely get along with Team FANtasy-ia. She excels in archery, albeit a Level 5 Common Ability. Team Scientist Cameron Ortensia A young inventor from Germany who constatly build her robot prototypes to fight Toro to perfect it's design (later reveals that it is also from her desire to be a better scientist). She excels in Science Magic, classified as Level 4 Hybrid Magic. She is the leader and fighter of Team Scientist. Within the team, she has three mentee who also use Science Magic, albeit classified as Level 1. Helvetica One of Cameron's mentee. She is from Scotland. Smart One of Cameron's mentee. She is from England. Devlin One of Cameron's mentee. She is from America. Team Undead James Leader and overseer of Team Undead. He is also Ariel's caretaker. His team is unique that it only consist of two people, himself and Ariel. He excels in Summoning the undead, classified as Level 5 Unknown Ability. Ariel Katilyn A female zombie who died when she got hit by a car. She joins Team Undead as a fighter. Her true zombie form is dubbed as 'Undead Ariel'. Despite having fierce fighting skills, she is portrayed as klutz and somewhat shy when living a life of a normal girl. Her powers are classified as Level 3 Unknown Ability, later upgraded to Level 4. Team Havoc Big Brute A creature commonly summon by Carmelia. Big Brute is a Samerun Boulderus, a hybrid between a shark, a gorilla and rocks. He is the fighter of Team Havoc. His strength level is classified as Level 7 Power Strength. Steve O'Chaplin A young man dressed in a Victorian-Era styled uniform and Carmelia's caretaker. He is also Team Havoc's overseer. He doesn't have any special ability. Carmelia The leader and fighter of Team Havoc. Carmelia has access to Summoning Magic, classified as Level 3 Common Magic and later upgraded to Level 4 and later Level 5 capable of summoning any creature from the Mythical Forest, most commonly Big Brute. During the second season, her power levels are upgraded to Level 6 and later Level 7. She is a descendant of Archelia the Great Wizard. Team Samurai Shoguntchi A descendant of FuedalNihontchi, she is Team Samurai's leader and fighter. She is oftenly accompanied Kurokotchis. She is also a princess of an unknown kingdom in Tamagotchi Planet. Her techniques are classified as Level 3 Fighting Style, later upgraded to Level 4 and later Level 5. During the second season, her power levels are upgraded to Level 6 and later Level 7. Rising Honor A young man who is Shoguntchi's caretaker. He is also an overseer of Team Samurai. He doesn't have any special ability. Miko Kurasawa A young samurai and Shoguntchi's vassal. She is also the fighter of Team Samurai. Her techniques are classified as Level 2 Sword Fighting Style. It later upgraded to Level 3. During the second season, it is upgraded to Level 4. Team Inferno Blaze The leader and fighter of Team Inferno who excels in pyrokinetic powers, classified as Level 7 Elemental Magic. Dragon A young girl with fire magic known a 'Dragonbreath', classified as Level 5 Elemental Magic. She is Team Inferno fighter. Her real name is Ayano Himayashi. HiHi A girl who acts as an overseer to Team Inferno. It wasn't until Season 2 that she is revealed to have the ability to generate trails of blue flame known as 'Zarathos' Vengeance' (later renamed 'Zarathos' Justice'), classified as Level 3 Elemental Magic. Pyromare A young pony who generates fire from her hooves, classified as Level 4 Elemental Magic. Castertchi A young Tamagotchi who genarates fireballs, classified as Level 4 Elemental Magic. Phoebie A young shrine maiden of the Mythical Shrine located on a mountain beside the Mythical Academy. She has access to the sealed powers of the shrine, classified as Level 5 Ancient Power. Her job is to apply a protective barrier around the academy which would prevent the monsters from invading. Humanoid Creatures Floraine The leader of the humanoid creatures. She is a humanoid Florais Rapunzula. She has the ability to generate roots and vines, classified as Level 8 Elemental Magic. Faunaroh A humanoid Chimerus Egypitan, who is dressed in a egyptian clothing. She has the ability to generate magnetic sand, which gives her control over metalic objects (Cameron's robot as an example). It is classified as Level 5 Elemental Magic. Kazekoshi A humanoid Windsidius Tornadus. She has the ability to genarate wind, classified as Level 4 Elemental Magic. Creatures Music Opening Theme *Season 1:- **Disillusion (1 - 40) **Kirameku Namida wa Hoshi ni (41 - 80) *Season 2:- **No buts! (81 - 120) **See Visions (121 - 160) Ending Theme *Season 1:- **??? **??? *Season 2:- **??? **Memories Last (121 - 160) Background Information *The series features elements reminicsent of these anime:- To Aru no Majutsu Index, Fate/stay night '''and '''Saki. *The series marks the first mentioning of O.W.C.A in the Cyborg Academy Series. Category:Fanon Works Category:TV Series Category:Spin-offs